Tonight
by Dfn1315
Summary: Cleon. Post-degeneration. One-shot. Claire has fallen head over heels for Leon, but she knows that he won't let Ada go. Of course, that's what she thinks. Leon, on the other hand...


_**Here's a little quick oneshot dedicated to those Cleon fans out there! Enjoy!**_

_**BTW, don't like the pairing, then don't read it. I'll block you if you flame. And I would probably flame back in your stories if you flamed me, so hah!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident Evil! I WISH I DID!!!! But I don't.**_

_**P.S. Inspired by 'Hero, Heroine' by Boys like Girls! They rock!**_

* * *

Despite what she had been through, Claire Redfield was still her usual optimistic self-with an improvement.

Being put in a situation that nearly cost her own life, she had a new take on life- it was short. Live it to the fullest, without any regrets, before that chance slips from your grasp. Permanently.

She had always kept a hold in her heart-although she was warm and friendly on the outside, she never really let anyone get farther than friends. Perhaps the early demise of her parents had something to do with it.

_That's usually it, huh…_

But, at last, someone managed to break her hold apart.

There was no turning back now. Not after all that…

She realized at last, that the friendly bond she had shared with a certain chestnut-brown haired man-had more meaning, more depth, and more emotion-than what meets the eye.

She had fallen for him completely.

But she knew-she just knew.

Leon still held that feeling in his heart, and he couldn't let her go.

"Ada Wong, huh…"

He had mentioned her name to Claire quite a few times-he sounded like he could talk about her forever. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Claire dug deep into her jeans' pocket, staring ahead absent-mindedly. Her heart was throbbing in pain and taking a stroll in a park had given her some time to think and to clear her mind of the confusion clouding about.

"Wonderful day, and I spend it daydreaming…" she murmured to herself as she sat down on a nearby park bench, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"…Claire?"

Startled, Claire's eyelids fluttered open to see…Leon?

"Leon! Um…hi. What are you doing here?" she gave him a relaxed yet surprised smile, even though she could feel her cheeks turning warm with embarrassment.

"Just taking a walk." He replied, the ends of his mouth turning up a bit to form a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I thought you were busy with your job?" Claire shifted a bit to give Leon some room as he sat down beside her.

"Took a long vacation. They gave me 2 whole days." His voice had a sarcastic streak, and Claire laughed.

"I see. Got nothing to do, huh?"

"Yeah. Usually I'd be off saving the world. Not today, I guess." He chuckled quietly as he leaned on the bench.

"Okay then," she gave him an awkward smile, desperately wanting to leave. "I'll leave you alone, if you want." She stood up to depart, but Leon's hand reached out and grabbed on to hers in a firm grip.

"Where are you going? I didn't want you to leave me yet," he tugged on her arm a little, causing Claire's cheeks to heat up at the sudden turn of events.

"O-okay. I won't." she returned to the space next to the agent, flustered.

After a pregnant pause, Leon spoke. "Claire…I've been thinking."

She gulped.

"We haven't spent any time together lately. I get bored nowadays, and you're literally the only friend I know around here."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that, then," she grinned at him, despite her heart's beating speeding up in a fraction of a second.

"Anyway, do you wanna go out with me tonight? For dinner?"

She blinked as he tilted his head to her direction, looking completely serious.

"…What?"

Leon gave an amused chuckle at her expression, repeating his question. "Do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

Claire took a moment to register what he was saying, until-

"Yes! Yes, I'd love to go out with you tonight!" she blurted, covering her mouth quickly after that.

_Oh my God! Leon just asked me out!_

"Good. I was hoping you'd say yes. "He stood up, glancing at her before turning away. "I know where your place is, so you don't have to tell me. 7 PM?"

The red-head stared at him, nodding.

He laughed, before leaning in to cup her face, Claire's eyes widening in shock.

"I think I've been thinking about you too much."

And the next thing she knew, Leon 's lips was gently touching hers, kissing her softly. She kissed back with enthusiasm, her lips moving against his in tender bliss. His lips were a bit dry, but nonetheless it was still soft, and she never felt anything like it.

After a few moments, they finally parted for air, Claire feeling extremely giddy. Leon just grinned as he stroked her cheek with his hand, before pulling it away.

"I'll see you tonight." And he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

_What…just happened?_

She touched her lips briefly, before smiling. Looks like he had finally moved on.

"Tonight it is, then."

* * *

**_Heh. Even cool girls like Claire lose their cool sometimes. XD_**

**_Yes, it was a quickie. Written on a short notice, mind you._**

**_If anyone wants me to continue(yes, I might have a few ideas up my sleeve) then review, and TELL ME BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!_**

**_Review!!!!!!_**

**_Have a nice day._**

**_-Kira131_**


End file.
